1. Field
This invention relates to light boxes, and more particularly to a versatile fire retardant light box.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the entertainment industry, which includes motion pictures, television, theatrical arts, etc., and in the photographic industry and other fields, it is necessary to light a set, stage or other area. For an indoor set in the motion picture and television industries, the key or primary lighting is provided opposite to where the camera and audience, if any, to avoid sound equipment (boom) shadows, etc.
On many sets, light box housings are made of disposable material, such as wood lined with foamcore. The wooden material is used to quickly form a box of desired dimensions. A diffusion film may be stapled or nailed to the front of the light box in order to modify the lighting effect. While these light boxes are made in the dimensions required for a certain light effect, these light boxes deteriorate due to the inexpensive construction. Also, due to the material used, these light boxes are flammable and are thus a fire hazard. Moreover, due to the excessive heat that the lights in the light box output, the light box deteriorates and sometimes must be discarded after use on a single set.
Moreover, the assembly and disassembling of a typical light box can be time consuming. The storage and handling of a wooden light box can lead to damage and failure of the light box.
A light box is presented including a first frame and a second frame. The first and second frames each have many of attaching rods. At least one removable fire retardant cover is attached to many edges of the first and second frames. Also included are many expanding rods. The attaching rods are slidably attached to the expanding rods. Many light fixture attaching brackets suitable for attaching to the second frame is also included in the light box. The light fixture attaching brackets are adaptable to connect to a light bar having at least one light. The light bar is disposed between the first and second frames.
Also presented is a light box system. The light box system includes a front frame and a rear frame. The front and rear frames each have many attaching rods. At least one removable fire retardant cover is attached to many edges of the front and rear frames. Also included in the light box system are many expanding rods. The coupling rods are slidably connected to the expanding rods. Many light bar attaching brackets are removably connected to the rear frame. A light bar is attached to the light bar attaching brackets. The light bar has at least one light.
Further, presented is a device including many light fixture connecting brackets that are adapted to connect to a light box. The light fixture connecting brackets are adaptable to connect a light bar having at least one light within the light box.
Another device is presented that includes a light bar having at least one light. The light bar also includes at least one removable gripping pin.